naruto_world_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
Kotei N. Inuzuka
Name: Aomine Iburi Gender: Male Height: 5’ 5 Weight: 110 Background: “Be easy Kotei! the Howl of the Alpha calls upon the pack!” Those were the final words of her late Father, Koden, the former Clan Head of the Inuzuka family before he died underneath the snapping jaws of an Alpha. Kotei, the youngest, and only daughter of her branch of Inuzuka, has lived a childhood of ups and downs; and seen firsthand the ever-changing ninja world an horrors of open war. The Kno-Inuzuka, a clan known for overwhelming brutality in Taijutsu around the Land of Fire has now found it’s place among Konoha. This Split-Branch from the main-tree was never afforded the luxury of breeding their hounds. Instead they believed in the capturing and domesticating of the wolf, and the superiority of instinct and aggression; leading to their ancestors split of family with the Inuzuka. Kotei, although theoretically apart of the Kno-Inuzuka, does not exactly subscribe to their beliefs, in-secret she despises the open aggression that lead to the death of her father, and in turn relinquished control to his second in command, a charismatic man, instead of fair like Koden once was. Kotei was born ten years before the founding of Konoha, and only just recently has her clan made the decision to move into the small village. The decision was made by her Father, before his passing and honored by the one to take up the reins as Clan Head. The introduction to Konoha, was a large step and change in environment. She is having trouble adjusting, but with the help of her companion “Kuma”, she has found solace in an unbreakable bond between man and beast. In their years together, she has found a deep respect for the wolf; trusting his silent input, and becoming accustomed to the body language to form an awkward sort of conversation. Although their friendship does not work so well when Kotei attempts to take the reins, leading to nipped fingers and bruised pride. Some may consider the girl slightly looney, if they knew she had given the Wolf a voice in her head; but she swears she can understand him, and he, her. Personality To understand Kotei herself, you must first understand the Ko-ma duo that is the two, like most girls her age is strong-headed, and loud, yet her wolf careful and confident, while the girl is clumsy and full of self-doubt, her friend makes up for it by being cold, calculated, and driven by the primal animal instinct. Any aggression she has is a farce, only to be followed by the swift attack of her partner. Kotei can be compared to a balloon full of hot air, all it takes is a few sharp words to poke holes in her false ego. On the battlefield, she is stalwart and composed, channelling the woman she wishes to grow into, a natural leader, even if those around don’t listen to her musings of pretended-confidence. In the village, she is quiet and introverted, too shy to find new friends without help. Looks Kotei is a budding girl, her wavy brown hair reaching just past her shoulders and towards her chest, with green eyes, her head is normally kept covered with a mottled green hood attached to a thick jacket, to serve as protection from the cold and weapons alike, the hood on the other hand serves a dual purpose of keeping the forest’s leaves and debris away from her head and hair, but also to distort the human shape and camouflage when on the hunt. Combat Style Kotei’s nindo, her ninja way is to “Act, never react!” and she takes the advice to heart, always attempting to own the first strike of a fight or spar. Normally she allows Kuma to flush out their prey, so the girl can strike while the target is distracted by the lone wolf. She has the mind of a hunter, using techniques like tracking, traps, and bait to win her fights. Technique Stats 0-50 D-rank 50-100 C-rank 100-150 B-rank 150-200 A-rank 200+ S-rank __________________________ Taijutsu: 10 Ninjutsu: 30 Genjutsu: 1 Total: 41 Body Stats Body stats measures you characters combat ability. How well your character is doing at certain things. You might want to focus in Strength or be a hybrid and put equal amount of Points in the stats. You have 50 Points to spend on these stats. Strength: 10 (How hard you hit, how hard you get it) Speed: 30 (Speed, ability to dodge) Mind: 12 (Intelligence, reaction time, Genjutsu Resistence) Chakra: 5 (Chakra Pool, and stamina, allows more technique use) Control: 5 (How well do you manage your chakra?) Total: 56 Items Here you will fill in your characters items. ryo: 500 Fuma Shuriken(3): a larger than average collapsible shuriken, used by Kotei for hand to hand combat, and as a thrown weapon. Bola(4): a weapon consisting of a number of balls connected by strong cord, which when thrown entangles the limbs of the quarry. 100ft of Ninja Wire(1): A strong, near unseeable metal wire, perfect for setting traps, or garroting. Kunai(2): Just your basic Kunai, good for cutting, stabbing, and throwing. Techniques Shuriken(10): Your classic ninja stars. Techniques Fuma Pass (Shuriken Jutsu): With one of her Fuma Shuriken prepped with ninja wire, she throws it past her target, and yanks on the wire, returning the shuriken and attempting to hit them on the boomerang back. Inu-Slam(Taijutsu): Kuma charges the opponent with Kotei close behind. Kotei does a low leg sweep, while Kuma pounces the target to knock them to the ground. Four Legs Technique(Family-jutsu): link to the wiki articlehttp://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Four_Legs_Technique Points Mission: Cleaning the Hokage building D-Rank (7 tech, 8 body) 11/15 Activity: 4 Tech and 4 body